<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bible Study by tess_genor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115643">Bible Study</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor'>tess_genor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Crying, M/M, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malcolm fails to give John what he wants, John takes something away from Malcolm. This something being a normal part of everyday life that Malcolm takes for granted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Paul Lazar | John Watkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bible Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me in a day dream and I had to do it to em</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s had Malcolm for quite some time now. The two of them falling into a routine that best suits John. Everything Malcolm does, he does for John. He sleeps when John tells him to sleep, he eats when John gives him food, and he only uses the bathroom when John says he can.</p>
<p>Malcolm’s become so accustomed to this new routine that his body has begun to expect it. He gets tired right around when John would normally tell him to sleep. His stomach growls when it’s around the time to eat. He only needs to go at certain points throughout the day. This is all exactly what John wants. For Malcolm to become predictable, to have every aspect of Malcolm’s life molded to best fit and serve John.</p>
<p>Though of course, there are some setbacks, they come with any project. John has Malcolm almost <i>exactly</i> where he wants him, but little things create issues. Like Malcolm’s night terrors and panic attacks. These cut through all of John’s training and send Malcolm back in time to the little scared boy that he used to be.</p>
<p>”Don’t worry, little one.” John would say whenever Malcolm goes into a fit. “There is nothing the Lord cannot fix.”</p>
<p>After one too many panic attacks for John’s liking, he tightens up on Malcolm's schedule. John wakes Malcolm up at dawn, makes him eat a light breakfast, then he goes outside to chop wood for John. Idle hands are the Devil’s tools. Malcolm chops and chops and chops until he’s too exhausted to do anything else. Until he’s soft and pliant under John’s hands. Today is no different.</p>
<p>”Come here, little one.” John commands and Malcolm is in no position to fight it.</p>
<p>Malcolm steps inside the cabin, a shiver goes up his spine once the warmth finally reaches his icy skin. John comes up behind Malcolm, throws a flannel blanket over him, and rubs at his arms vigorously. Falling into the embrace, Malcolm leans back into John.</p>
<p>”Let’s get you warmed up. Come with me by the fire.” John pulls away. He swats Malcolm on the ass before getting settled into his recliner.</p>
<p>Malcolm pads over, with each step the heat from the fireplace grows stronger, and his heart drops further into his chest. Malcolm knows what comes next. John is going to read the Bible and question Malcolm throughout the stories. Then Malcolm is allowed to use the bathroom, while John makes dinner.</p>
<p>Taking the blanket from his shoulder, Malcolm places it on the floor, trying to cut back on the chill from the poured concrete floor that always creeps into his bones. John must not want Malcolm to sit at his feet tonight though, because John catches him by the arm and pulls him into his lap instead.</p>
<p>”What-” John’s hand wraps around Malcolm’s mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence.</p>
<p>”Shh,” John’s voice is low, not threatening, and tinged with something Malcolm hasn’t heard before. “Be quiet, little one. How else are you going to hear the Good News?”</p>
<p>Malcolm stills. John shifts his legs and Malcolm falls squarely centered in John’s lap. Both of them gasp- Malcolm in fear and John in pleasure.</p>
<p>John begins to read, but Malcolm can’t focus on his words. He’s all too aware of John’s cock filling out underneath him. Malcolm can’t even get himself to focus on John’s questions. He’s failed each one so far.</p>
<p>”My, my, Malcolm. I think you need to be punished for this.” John chuckles. His beard brushing against the sensitive part of Malcolm’s neck.</p>
<p>”What’re- What’s going to happen?” Malcolm’s hand and voice tremble together.</p>
<p>”You don’t need to know. Just trust that by the end of tonight you’ll learn your lesson.” John buries his face into Malcolm neck, inhaling deeply. “You’ll be good after tonight.” </p>
<p>John reads the passages outloud as he normally does. What’s different tonight is that he doesn’t stop. By now, Malcolm is usually eating dinner, but he’s still in John’s lap listening to him ramble. By now, Malcolm usually has gone to the bathroom and his body is well aware that he is not sticking to the schedule John has made him. Malcolm shifts in John’s lap hoping to keep his mind off of his ever increasing need to relieve himself. </p>
<p>John continues reading. Ignoring the subtle shifts from Malcolm, ignoring the way his breaths are pinches, ignoring Malcolm all together. </p>
<p>”John, please, I need-“</p>
<p> “You need nothing. Hush. <i>Listen</i>.” Using his thumb to hold his place, John grips Malcolm’s hips with his free hand. “Just be a good boy and relax.”</p>
<p>All at once it all falls into place for Malcolm. This is his punishment. He didn’t give John the responses he wanted so now John won’t give him the privileges he’s used to. John has no intention of allowing Malcolm to do anything other than sit there on his lap, listen to the readings, and eventually make a mess. </p>
<p> Malcolm starts to rock harder. Jerking this way and that to find any relief to the pressure on his bladder. With each movement, Malcolm rubs himself harder against John and John groans in delight. The most holy of words are cut off by the horrid sounds of base desire. </p>
<p> Shame is all that Malcolm can feel. He’s ashamed that he fell to John’s whims so easily. He’s ashamed by the noises he draws from John. But most of all, Malcolm is ashamed that he knows he can’t hold it forever and that eventually he’s going to have to let go. </p>
<p> “Oh, Malcolm, you’re so eager for me tonight.” John pauses to meet the roll of Malcolm’s hips with an upward thrust. </p>
<p> “No! I don’t want that. I don’t want to. I need to go. You got to let me go.” Malcolm grinds down on John. Trying his best to maintain his last shred of composure. </p>
<p> “Shame.” John slides forward in the chair, forcing Malcolm’s back tighter to his chest. “You’re not allowed.” </p>
<p> Malcolm scrambles forward. His feet hit the ground and he’s ready to run for the bathroom when he feels a new pressure. One at his wrist. </p>
<p> John locked his hand around Malcolm’s wrist. Ending any escape plan he had. John didn’t even have to look up from the verse he was reading. Slowly, he pulls on Malcolm’s arm, guiding him back into his rightful seat on John’s lap. </p>
<p> “Let’s try this again. You’re going to sit here and listen to me. You’re not going to say anything. You’re not going to pull that crap again. Understood?” John growls. His grip on Malcolm’s wrist tightening. Malcolm nods, knowing better than to verbalize his agreement, and John releases his wrist. </p>
<p> Immediately, Malcolm throws himself forward once more. He’s almost out of the chair, convinced that he can make it this time, but all it takes is one swing of John’s arm to club Malcolm back into his lap. </p>
<p>”Now what did I just say?” John digs his fingers into Malcolm’s hip. “Stop that.” </p>
<p> “I can’t. I can’t. John, please, <i> please </i>, I’ll be good. I need to go. I have to go so bad. Shit,” Malcolm gasps. A small drop slips through his control. “John, I can’t keep waiting.” </p>
<p> “You don’t get to make that decision.” John snakes his free arm across Malcolm’s chest and pulls him back. “<i>I do.”</i> </p>
<p> Malcolm knows that he’s trapped now. Straining at John’s arm is just going to weaken Malcolm’s stamina, bringing the unwanted conclusion faster. Shifting away from the arm only makes Malcolm rub against John more. There’s no way to win. </p>
<p> The only time John lets go of Malcolm is to turn the page of the old Bible. It’s almost as if Malcolm isn’t even there. Nothing more than a lap dog to keep John company. Malcolm gave up on trying to break away to the bathroom. </p>
<p> Still, Malcolm tries to convince himself that he can overcome his body. That if he just keeps wriggling he won’t have to go. Malcolm’s rocking grows more desperate. He bounces his leg up and down. Involuntary jerks shake his chest. He ruts harder against John. </p>
<p>”Malcolm, you’re making it very difficult for me to focus. To see you dancing so pretty on my lap like this.” John sucks air in through his teeth, it whistles and sends a wake of goosebumps across the back of Malcolm’s neck. </p>
<p> The sound of the Bible slapping closed startles Malcolm enough that he freezes. Without his constant movement, the urge doubles and Malcolm falls forward. John hastily throws the book onto the side table and wraps his arms around Malcolm. One across his chest and the other perfectly placed over Malcolm’s lower stomach. Biting in just enough to make Malcolm see stars. </p>
<p> John holds on tight to Malcolm. He manages to keep Malcolm in his grasp despite Malcolm’s wild bucking. Everytime Malcolm arches back towards John, John pulls him closer. Painfully trapped in his pants, Malcolm feels John rubbing against him. </p>
<p> “John. Shit. I can’t.” Malcolm gasps. “I can’t hold it. Stop! Stop, I need to go.” </p>
<p> “I’m so close, little Malcolm. You’re so pretty when you’re like this. Wiggling like a worm on a hook.” John’s voice is tense. Malcolm knows he’s nearing the edge. </p>
<p> “Please, John, just let go of me. I’m- I’m gonna,” and that’s when the tears start, “I’m gonna make a mess. Of the chair. Of you. Of myself.” Malcolm sobs as John slides his hand across Malcolm’s stomach and pushes in. </p>
<p> “Gahh!” Malcolm can’t any more. He drives himself backwards away from John’s assaulting hand. The momentum is all it takes for John to buck up against Malcolm one last time. </p>
<p> “Oh God.” John’s eyes roll back. The bit of friction Malcolm provides is perfect and he comes in his pants. Malcolm grimaces, he can feel John’s cock twitch under him. </p>
<p> What Malcolm didn’t count on was how John tenses up when he orgasms. John moans low and long, <i> squeezing </i> Malcolm. It’s been too long, Malcolm has no more fight left in him. </p>
<p> Finally, Malcolm stills and falls limp in John’s arms. He lets go and spills all over himself. The instant relief that comes with the warmth spreading across the seat of his pants. He doesn’t even try to stop himself. Doesn’t try to stop the sigh that escapes his lips as he finally finds relief. </p>
<p> Malcolm floats away from himself. Enjoying the lightheaded feeling that comes with release. He rests back on John and feels the other man’s pants grow damp as well. Just as Malcolm thinks it’s over, John means forward, bending Malcolm in half. </p>
<p> “Ah! What are you doing?” Malcolm groans as his spent body is moved against his will. </p>
<p> “Got to make sure we get every last drop out of you.” Comes the whisper in Malcolm’s ear. </p>
<p> Malcolm forces his eyes closed. John realigns his hand and the two of them double over in the chair. John pressing on Malcolm from his front and his back. Malcolm jerks and lets out a soft <i> oh </i> as he’s helpless to stop another stream from coming out. </p>
<p> Leaning back, John finally releases Malcolm. The puddle between them losing its heat. John rubs at Malcolm’s back, trying his best to comfort him while he cries into his hands. </p>
<p> “Do you think you learned your lesson now?” The circles stop. John wants an answer. </p>
<p> “Yes. I’m sorry, John. It won’t happen again.” Malcolm slides off John’s lap. He pushes the blanket aside and looks up to John from the floor. </p>
<p> “You better not let it happen again. Though, I think I might want to do <i> this </i> again sometime. I love feeling you squirm against me.” John purrs. </p>
<p> Malcolm curls in on himself. Too humiliated to even care that he’s dirty. He hears John get up from the chair and heartily laugh. </p>
<p> “Malcolm, you really had a lot saved there. I’m going to need to throw this chair out.” Malcolm cries harder, and shudders and songs when John shakes his shoulder. “Don’t worry, little one, I’m not going to punish you for that. You just couldn’t control yourself, it’s okay.” </p>
<p> Keeping a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder, John helps him to his feet. Malcolm finally heads towards the bathroom, the place he’d been begging to go for the last few hours, but knows that it’s not for the purpose he wanted. </p>
<p> “We need showers.” John locks the door behind them. He nods to Malcolm who adjusts the water just the way he knows John likes it. “Attaboy.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this is your cup of tea (hold the ketamine) come and join us on the <a href="%E2%80%9C">pson trash server</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>